


End of an Era

by universeyeseashellips



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Pre-Series, Robert's Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeyeseashellips/pseuds/universeyeseashellips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set during Robert's Rebellion.</p>
<p>Elia thinks how like children they all are, how grabby, unwilling to share. Seven whole kingdoms ripped apart by a single love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I. Lyanna

Lyanna is in love with tourneys and riding bareback and wrestling with grown men long before she meets Rhaegar Targaryen. When he first calls her beautiful, he is one of hundreds, maybe thousands, and she would think the silver-haired prince nothing special. Except, he proclaims it when she is wet with sweat, still wearing her dusty amor, and panting heavily. 

In that moment, she falls in love with the idea of a man who would let her be herself – not caring that he belongs to someone else, or he is the prince, or their affair could start a war that would result in the death of millions.

She kisses him then.

It is only later that Lyanna falls for the man himself, a wreath of blue roses in her lap, his violet eyes meeting her grey.


	2. Chapter 2

II. Elia

Elia sees everything: the way her brother looks at her, the King's further descent into madness, how her husband and the wolf-girl throw away a Kingdom, an era of peace, for their torrid love affair. She sees and thinks how like children they all are, how grabby, unwilling to share. 

Elia sees Rhaergar look at his sleeping children, at her, and turn, purposefully striding out the doorway. 

She does not cry. 

Not then.


	3. Chapter 3

III. Ashara

Ashara curses the name of the dragon-prince and the wolf-bitch in the same Dornish breath. Elia says nothing, but gives her a small, knowing smile. Sometimes, she thinks Elia was born to be a mother. Sometimes, she's not sure who takes care of who. 

All she knows, really knows, is she would never let Elia stay in this harsh, cold land alone. Not when it's filled with dragons and lions and wolves who want to rip Elia to shreds. Allowing her to come is, perhaps, the one selfish act Elia commits in her tragically short life, Ashara thinks. 

She would follow Elia anywhere.

So, when Ashara stands at the edge of the rocky cliff, looking down at the sea, there's no choice to make.

She jumps.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Cercei

Cercei is beautiful, more beautiful than the sickly-looking Dornish princess and the too well-muscled Lady Stark. Yet, Rhaegar Targaryen chooses them each, both, over her. She does not need the whispered compliments of her brother to assure her of her superiority, though she accepts them graciously and stores them in the dark recesses of her mind – she will deal with Jaime and his strange obsession at a later date. (Her head is filled with weddings and crowns, coronations and power – things he is unable to provide her with.)

She watches as her father manipulates the headstrong Baratheon boy and the more reserved, young Lord Stark, playing on their weakness, their love, their pain – which is still raw and new in their cold, grey eyes. Cersei jealously wonders if anyone would fight a war for her. She can imagine it: fire and blood and screaming pain – and she, the cause. It's almost as sweet as sticking her sword into a man's flesh watching the light leave his eyes herself. 

When she hears of Lyanna's death, and Elia's in turn, she feels no sympathy, no sadness. They had taken what was hers, stolen it out from under her. When she hears of Rhaegar's, she laughs. What fools. They all had received exactly what they deserved.

And now, she will be queen.


	5. Chapter 5

V. Catelyn

She does not love him, this Brandon, this soon-to-be Lord Stark, the man she is betrothed to, but when she hears of his death, she cries anyway, because she cared for him and perhaps, her feelings could have grown into love. 

Eddard is nothing like his brother. Both posses the rugged beauty of the north, stone-grey eyes and dark hair, but Ned is quieter, less boisterous. He seems weary of the world...angry, hurt, tired. But he is honorable, she can see that in the way he refuses to touch her until their wedding night, how carefully he handles her body, the nightmares that plague his sleep.

Yes, Ned is honorable, and this worries her, because she knows that honorable men die quicker than the rest. She cannot allow herself to get too close – cannot allow him drag her and, later, their children down with him. 

But as she gazes at his sleeping form on her first day as Lady Stark, Catelyn knows it is too late.

She already loves him more than she could have ever loved Brandon.


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Rhaella

She can feel the child forming inside her belly, and knows in her heart, this babe shall be a girl.

Her hand resting on the slight bump, Rhaella recalls the moment she realized Viserys would be exactly like his father.

Oh, my little darling, she whispers, you 'll surpass them all. You will be the dragon. You will bring justice to Westeros and put all these men to shame.

Do so.

Do so for me.


End file.
